Belonging
by Remyslove
Summary: This is my sequel to Longing. Rogue is now working with the mystery man from her dreams but what does he really want?
1. A Theif in the Night

AN: This is my sequel to Longing, set a few weeks later

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here apart from the plot which ain't that fantastic!

Chapter 1: A Thief in the Night

Rogue perched casually in the tree as she studied the house in front of her through the high tech night vision binoculars held in her black-gloved hands. The house was more like a mansion, set back form the road in large grounds. From her position outside the walls in a large sycamore tree she could pick out the different safety precautions: video surveillance, motion sensors and detectors around the windows.  
Earlier in that week she had managed to obtain all the information she had needed, by posing as a reported who wanted to interview Nigel Barrette, the owner of the mulit-national electronics company Barrette and Co. She had gone through the interview as a real reporter would have and at the end had shoke his hand with her bare one. The effect had been immediate but different from normal; she was able to control it. She had taken the information she needed causing no permanent damage, it would seem to him as if he had only fainted. He had come round after a few minutes and apologized for fainting as she left.

Rogue slipped the binoculars into the space on her belt and dropped from her branch into the grounds. She landed gracefully and remained in her crouched position as she surveyed her immediate surroundings. Moving swiftly from her position and using her gained intelligence she made her way round to the back of the house. The security round there was less secure and this would be her point of entry. Approaching the back door cautiously she retrieved a small piece of wire from her pocket. Kneeling in front of the door she slipped the wire into the lock and began to twiddle it and a few seconds later she was rewarded with an audible click. She then brought out a flat piece of metal with a handle and flipping a switch it began to heat. After a few moments she took it and at the base of the door inserted it in the small gap between the frame and the door. She slowly moved it upwards until she felt a slight pull as it sliced through the bottom bolt. Pulling it out she did the same at the top and opened the door. Replacing the tools she went into the room walking softly on the ceramic floor. She made her way through the spacious kitchen ignoring the contents and headed down the hall. She found herself in the main entrance hall and made her way to the door leading to Barretts study while sticking to the shadows. Opening the door softly she went in and closed it behind her silently. In the moonlight she saw the large desk with two massive bookcases behind it against the wall. She approached the one on the left and pulled the third book on the forth shelf. Stepping back the case swung forward revealing a short, slopping passage way.  
She started down it and found herself in front of a sealed metal door, to the left of which was a keypad. After tapping the five digit code in the door swung open to reveal a small room. She walked in, her boots clicking softly on the hard floor. She saw that the room contained several different vaults and safes of varying size. She approached the one that she knew contained the package she was after. Squatting in front of it she began to quickly turn the dial. She had eventually turned the dial into the six different numbers and the she pulled the lever sharply upwards. It opened with a tiny creak to reveal a space with only one package. Rogue picked it up and weighed it in her hand. It was smaller than she had expected, smaller than her palm and lighter too. Shrugging slightly she placed it securely in a pocket inside her tight black jacket. Closing the vault she got up and crossed the vault room and left quietly, the door shutting behind her. She made her way through the main study and down to the kitchen making sure all signs of her entry were gone. When in the kitchen she looked around for the cash, well if the back door was ruined she might as well make it look like a simple robbery.  
Using the skills she had picked up from various sources (coughRemycough) she quickly and systematically raided the kitchen. She took less than ten minutes to come up with a wad of a couple hundred dollars, which she stuffed in her pocket.

She made her way to the out the back door and back the way she had come. At the ground wall she found the tree she was looking for and climbed nimbly up its trunk and onto the wall. She jumped down onto the soft grass on the other side, and glancing round saw her beloved bike propped up next to the wall. She went over to it and climbed on kick starting the engine and sped down the road and onto the freeway.

About half an hour later she pulled up in front of a warehouse and drove in through the open doorway. She switched her engine and climbed off propping it up before walking to a door in the wall. She opened it went in and closed it behind her. After it had clicked shut the floor juddered slightly as it began to sink down into the ground. She stood on the platform tapping her foot impatiently as it descended slowly. It finally jolted to a stop to reveal a corridor with a smooth flat door at the end. She approached it and tapped in a code on the keypad to the side and the door slid open with a hiss. She marched her way though the maze of corridors before, confident of her direction. She approached what looked like a dead end with silver panels on the wall and pushed one of the panels inwards, almost instantaneously a door opened to reveal a small waiting room. To impatient to stay she went into the main room by the means of a normal door without knocking. She entered a well-lit large room except for the end where there was a desk and behind that desk was the dark silhouette that had haunted her dreams only two months ago. Approaching the desk she pulled the little package out of her pocket and tossed it on the desk once she was close enough. It skidded to a halt in front of the man who reached out with a large tanned and smoothed skinned hand he picked it and fiddled with it.

"Thank you Rogue." He said causing a shiver to go up her spine as she briefly remembered those dreams. The man got up and stepped around his desk and into the light. He stood opposite Rogue as she took in his appearance. He was over six feet tall with sandy blond hair, which was slightly wavy. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed top bore into her as he stared and all of this added up to a hunky jock type guy who was probably only in his early twenties. As she studied him her thoughts went to her friends she had left behind, he seemed like Jeans type and Kitty would definitely think he was 'hot'. He smiled under her scrutiny, flirting indirectly with her. She scowled at him and took her usual defensive position of crossing her arms over her chest leaning to one side slightly, more weight on one foot than the other.

"Rogue your next lesson needs to be scheduled for today," he told her smoothly. She nodded curtly and he carried on, "I have organized for a special lesson later on at approximately five this afternoon.

"Fahne," she told him and spinning on her heel she left. She made her way quickly through the corridors heading towards the living quarters passing the communal areas on her way. As she made her way past the dining room she saw the bleary eyed members of the team otherwise known as the Nasty Boys. She saw both Ramrod and Ruckus make their way into the room and averted her eyes from the horror which was Hairbag eating. Walking on quickly she came to her room and she went in where she found a blonde haired woman, scantily clad in a white uniform waiting for her. The woman smiled at her and Rogue smiled warily back.

"Hey sugah." Rogue said as she dumped her stuff on the floor and then promptly collapsed onto the bed looking at the woman.

"He's working you too hard," she stated looking at her with a worried expression. "You're new to this and he has you out practically every night stealing God knows what from some rich blokes. Why do you do it?" she asked.

"Ah do it because Ah have to. Ah want control, he gives me control and Ah return the favour by stealing stuff." She told her briefly remembering why she was here. He better appreciate this, she thought. Her mind drifted back to the family she had left behind, especially to one certain Cajun. Her friend watched her as she drifted away from reality and into thought. She waved her hand in front of Rogue's face until she had her attention back in the room. "What do ya want Emma?" she asked warily knowing full well that she wanted something. The blonde smiled at her exhausted friend and began:

"Well, there's a new club in town that's just opened and I really want to go but I can't on my own and I can't take one of the nasty boys so I was hoping you would come with me. Please." She said fast enough to even compete with Pietro, watching her friend intently. "Rogue?" she asked when her friend didn't answer.

Rogue looked at her; jolted out of her memories of the last time she was at a club and smiled warily thinking she should meet Kitty. "Erm, Ah don't know, maybe Ah will. Look Ah'll talk to ya later after mah lesson this afternoon and then Ah'll tell ya." She said as her eyelids began to droop. Emma began to reply but Rogue was already asleep so she left quietly.

X-mansion

"Now he is hot!" a purple haired girl exclaimed in a crisp British accent, as she looked down into the danger room. Kitty followed her gaze and saw Remy jumping around going through the simulation. Kitty's eyes returned to the control panel in front of her as she replied.

"No Betts, not him," she told her while fiddling with a few knobs.

"Why not? Is he gay? Ohhhh!" Betts asked in a curious voice as she turned to Kitty.

"No, he's taken," Kitty, told her smiling at her enthusiasm as the programme finished and Remy left the room.

"By who?" asked Bettsy as she looked at the little brunette attentively.

"Rogue," Kitty answered simply shutting down the computer and turning to the new recruit.

"You mean the bird that just left, he's still with a chick that skipped out on him? Why?" she asked unaware that the door had opened and someone had entered. She saw Kitty's face and the shocked expression and her face fell, "he's behind me ain't he." Kitty nodded and Bettsy turned to face a sweaty Cajun who was watching her blankly. He forced a smile onto his face as Bets looked at him.

"Let Remy tell yo' a little story. Once dere was a cute, loveable Cajun who was a real ladies man until one day he met the most belle fille in de world. Now he loved her so much that he switched sides for her even though she was untouchable. He pursued her and found that she loved him back but she left. She left because she couldn't bear to love someone and not ever be able to touch him." As he told her his smile disappeared and was replaced by a pained look. He snapped out of it and smiled at hem warmly, "and now if you'll excuse Remy he would like to talk to de chat."

Betts taking this as an instruction to leave promptly did so leaving her new friend with the Cajun.  
"Ignore Betts, Rem, she's new and doesn't understand," Kitty told him softly. "Right so what did you, like, want to talk to me about so privately?"

"Can you hack into computers?" he asked not beating about the bush.

"Well, like, yeah. Computer class is totally my best class." She told him perkily.

"Bon, cause Remy want you to do something for your favourite Cajun," he told her with a winning smile.

"What?" Kitty asked cautiously looking at him suspiciously.

"Remy want you to hack into de school computer to find out where Rogue is." He told her. Kitty looked shocked for a second but then immediately started to protest.

"Remy, I don't know, that would be like, totally breaking the rules. And then I'm not sure I can, I mean the school is big on security and.. and ….." Kitty babbled on trying to find excuses. Remy took her small hands in his and looked at her.

"Please petite," he asked looking so utterly forlorn. Kitty looked into his eyes no longer as bright as before and relented. His face relaxed visibly and went to the door to leave.  
"Remy, I miss her too you know," she told him as the door closed behind him. She turned back to the screen and began typing energetically.

Secret Base

Rogue awoke to the sound of the tanoy system calling her name. For a moment she was disorientated but she soon realized where she was. Puling herself out of bed she changed into her training gear and left the room. She went into the training room to find three people waiting for her. Emma was sitting on a bench at the side of the room while Dreamcatcher was standing in the middle of the room in deep conversation with a strange woman. At her entrance he looked up breaking off his conversation and motioned for her to come over to him.

"Ah Rogue, you're here. Well good. This is Ms Denvers and she will be helping us later on with your training" Miss Denvers extended her hand to Rogue who didn't take it in hers as she was not wearing her gloves.

"The untouchable right?" she asked with a smile not offended at all. Rogue smiled back and nodded.

"Great, shall we begin now?" asked Dreamcatcher smarmily.

Rogue nodded her consent and the lesson began. The routine was normal with Emma helping with her psychic abilities and Dreamcatcher with the use of Rogues subconscious to allow her to gain control. They finished the usual training programme before they moved onto the next part.

"Now Rogue, Carol has been kind enough to volunteer to help you with your, training. So shall we begin?" Dreamcatcher briefly explained. Rogue exchanged confused looks with Emma at the lack of explanation from her boss but shrugged it off.

"Right Rogue I want you to take Carols bare hand in yours and to hold on. Do not break contact. You have so far been able to control your power for only a few minutes. Well I hope that this will be able to help." He told her smoothly.

"What makes ya think she can make a difference?" she asked sceptically looking at the woman next to him.

"I have a very thick skin," she said softly a small smile playing on her pouty lips as if what she had said was a personal joke.

"Fahne, but Ah did warn ya," rogue said walking to meet her. She reached out her pale, small, bare hand to carol who gripped it in her own tanned one. For a few minutes nothing happened, there was no pull of Rogues power but after a few minutes it went completely wrong. Rogue lost the control of herself and the foreign thoughts drifted through the link. Her memories, her thoughts, her powers. Her powers? She was a mutant. Rogue tried to pull away but the link was too strong. Rogue struggled against as hard as she could until finally she severed the connection. She staggered backwards and fell to her knees hands clutching at her head as Carol dropped to the floor unconscious. Rogue looked up to see Carol lying on the floor, deathly pale. Her eyes closed and not breathing. Dreamcatcher was kneeling next to her when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her limp body from the room.

"Oh gawd," She muttered clutching at her head and rocking on the spot. She could feel the persona of Carol coursing through her trying to gain control, which she couldn't allow. She fought the invasion but it was strong, much stronger than anything else before. She was so intent on the inner battle that she didn't realize Emma was in front of her until she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw her friend.

"Ah've killed her haven't Ah? Ah've killed and now she's in here trying to get me." Rogue whispered hoarsely as she continued her inner battle.

"No I'm sure you haven't. Now just calm down and let me in." Emma told her softly.

"Emma, help me please. Ah can feel her in mah head. She's fighting to get out. Please." Rogue begged as tears fell down her cheeks. Emma nodded and closed her eyes concentrating on Rogues brain wave patterns she picked them up easily and followed them back through her mind. Rogue allowed Emma entrance to everywhere within her mind and lead her to the area where all the personas she absorbed were kept. Here Emma saw cocoons of varying sizes housing the personas, which looked as though they were sleeping peacefully. Emma soon saw the guise of Carol Denvers not completely confined so she set about helping Rogue to trap her. After a few minutes the persona was sealed away and Emma retreated from her mind.

Emma opened her eyes to find her friend sitting serenely in front of her the tears already drying on her face. She helped her up and led her from the room and down to her room where she sat her on the bed. Rogue bent her head over until her forehead was on her knees and wept softly murmuring over and over that she hadn't killed her. Emma unable to think what to do sat with her rubbing her back soothingly.

Dreamcatcher's Office

Dreamcatcher was pacing up and down in front of his desk nervously. Behind the desk a dark swirl appeared and a voice came through it.

"I want a status report. Is she there?" the voice boomed from the portal.

"Yes she is, she came to me two months ago and is still here," he told it meekly

"And how goes the progress with her mutation," the deep voice asked lazily.

"Well she is responding well to the programme but she will leave after she feels that she has completed the programme." He told it matter of factly.

"Have you .. introduced her to Miss Denvers yet?" the voice asked sharply.

"Yes but I fear that it did not go completely as planned. I fear that Miss Frost has interfered in a way with the take over. She appears to have cocooned the persona of Miss Marvel with in the subjects mind." He told the portal timidly.

"What?!" the voice shouted. There was a long pause while the room was completely silent then the voice spoke in a calmer but no less menacing voice, "the white Queen is not so very adept in her telepathy skills yet, is she? The barriers she has erected may break down with time. You will make sure they fail." The voice told him coldly before the portal disappeared.

Rogue's room

After a few minutes she ceased to cry and she sat up wiping the tears away. She went to her bedside table and brought out some painkillers and swallowed them dry. She turned to her friend and gave her a weak smile as Emma stared back intently.

"Hey," Rogue said smiling at her.

"You really scared me then you know. Don't you ever do that again!" Emma exploded after seeing that her friend was now fine.

"Don't hold back now sugah," Rogue muttered sarcastically.

"No I won't. You really scared me. Don't do it again!" Emma told her pulling her into a hug. "Even if he orders you to drain someone, don't do it."

"Is she ok?" Rogue added softly next to Emma's ear.

"Yeah she's fine," Emma replied knowing exactly who Rogue was referring to. "She's still in the infirmary."

"Stop lying," Rogue told her, "Ah can always tell when ya lying." Emma sighed heavily not knowing how her friend did it.

"She is alive, but only just. She is definitely down in the infirmary." Emma replied pulling away to try and gauge Rogues reaction but all she saw was a closed face, carefully controlling all emotions.

"Ah need to get outta here," she said almost to herself. She turned to Emma and her eyes brightened, "How about we go to that club, the one ya were talking bout earlier?"

"It was the new one in town called Factor X or something like that. I suppose we could do with getting out of here for a while, but only if you want to go." She said agreeing with her. Emma got up and walked to the door and looked back at her friend who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Rogue? I'll be back in about half an hour ok?" She asked, rogue glanced round at her and nodded with a small smile. Emma left the room worried about Rogue.

After Emma had left Rogue got off of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling open the door. There was the splintering sound of wood and the door came off in her hand.

"Oh great," she muttered to herself, "another powah to get used to." She gently propped the door up against the wall, feeling slightly light-headed she looked down to find herself floating above the ground by about a foot.

"Oh! This is new," she murmured to herself as she glanced around herself causing her to spin round in the air. Oh crap, she thought. She spent the next twenty minutes trying to control this new power until she realized Emma would be coming to find her soon. She quickly shed her training clothes and pulled on a short red skirt with knee high black boots. On the top half she wore a short black vest top, which exposed her flat stomach and pulled over it a red gauzy top with long sleeves. Checking her make up in the mirror she pushed the button to open it, she pushed as she normally did but her fingers crushed the button beneath them.

"Crap!" she exclaimed quickly pulling her fingers away to inspect the damage. The button had been forced in leaving a dent with wires exposed, snapped and sparking. She reached out tentivly to try and see if she could open the door but all she received for her pains was a short sharp shock causing her to jump back with a yelp.

Fiahne, she thought, I'll just pull it open. Approaching the door she placed her tiny fingertips in the even smaller gap and braced herself. Pulling she expected a struggle but the door gave way easily and slid open. Smiling satisfied she left the room and closed the door behind her the same way. Walking down the corridor with her heels clicking she made her way to Emma's room further down the corridor. She arrived just in time to meet Emma who was just leaving wearing an outfit like hers but in white. She smiled a greeting and they fell into step heading out of the private areas and through the communal areas where two men accosted them, one of them was purple in appearance while the other was large and hairy man of Jamaican descent.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the larger man asked looking the two women up and down.

"Looks like Roguey and Emma are going out for a good time," said his purple companion. He placed himself between the two girls wrapping his arms around them. "Well girls you don't need to go out to have a good time, just pop down to my room, if you know what I mean," he told them leering at them. Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust and Rogue frowned, her anger building up. Rogue grabbed his arm and tossed it away and then pulled on Emma's arm and walked away.

"No thanks, we want a real man," Emma told them as they disappeared around the corner and up the lift. They both climbed into Emma's black sports car and sped away.

()() X-Mansion ()()

It was half nine at night and Kitty was starring bleary eyed at the computer screen as her fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard. Suddenly the screen changed from blue to black as she managed to crack the last security feature on the schools computer. She smiled as a list of the encrypted files whizzed up in front of her and she set about looking for anything about the current location of her best friend.

Remy sat at a round table in a small rec room with Lance and Piotr playing poker. He was not able to concentrate as usual and this was showing in his game as he had already lost a few rounds to his friends. His mind kept wandering to Kitty who was closeted up in her room and had been for several hours. What can be taking dat girl so long, he wondered as they played on. He continued playing for another half an hour until Kitty burst into the room looking slightly breathless.

"Remy! I got it!" she shouted and waving a piece of paper about before registering the other two. "Oh Lance, Piotr, what are you, like, doing here?" as she placed her hand and the piece of paper quickly behind her back. But before either of the guys could answer Remy had jumped up and pulled the short brunette into a huge hug. He released her and kissed her on each cheek earning himself a glare from Lance as Kitty blushed.

"Merci petite, Remy knew you could do it. Now give Remy de paper," he told her. Kitty shook her head and backed away slowly into the room away from Remy.

"Only if I can, like come." She told him a determined look on her face. Remy frowned at her his eyes darkening dangerously.

"non," he said as he reached and grabbed her wrist and tried to get the piece of paper clutched in her hand. Kitty phased her wrist through him and jumped away from him retreating to the other side of the room earning a murderous glare from Remy. Lance and Piotr were confused but at that look Lance jumped up ready to defend the girl he loved but had never told her so.

"Remy, you're not the only one who misses her," Kitty told him a soft look in her eyes, "please?" she asked. Remy sighed and turned away from nodding his consent. Kitty rushed to him and hugged him tightly much to the annoyance of Lance.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, "I have to totally go and change," she told him before bounding out of the room.

"Be quick petite or Remy will leave without you," he shouted after her and he turned back to his friends who were by now extremely baffled.

"What was that all about?" Lance demanded angrily.

"What was what about mon ami?" Remy asked innocently knowing that he was getting angrier every second.

"You being all over Kitty," Lance answered shortly in a low voice.

"Jealous much?" Remy asked, "non, Kitty been hacking de computer to find ma chere." He told them laughing at their reactions. "When you have de charm you can make de filles do anything." He told them flippantly as he left the room and made his way to the entrance hall. Lance was after him in a second.

"I'm coming to," he said, "and so is Piotr." He added as an afterthought.

"Why should you?" Remy asked as he carried on walking. Lance pulled his keys from his pocket and jangled them.

"Plus I don't want you charming my girl." Lance said aggressively as he stalked after him.

"Remy weren't aware she was your girl mon ami." He said as he turned to his friend to see him blush slightly, "but Remy will help you dere." He opened the door as Kitty hurtled down the stairs hotly followed by Logan.

"Half-pint, where do you think your going like that?" he growled as he started down the stairs, Lance and Piotr were out the door eager to be away from the short and violent man, "and you Gumbo where are you going?"

"Don't worry Mr Logan, we're just going out. We'll be back for curfew." Shouted Kitty as they ducked out the door and away from the questioning.

"Lets go get our runaway Rogue!" she exclaimed as she climbed into the jeep.

AN: Right thats chap 1 now i have a poll for ya Which couples sound the best?

Lance/Kitty and Emma/Piotr

or

Lance/Emma and Kitty/Piotr 


	2. Enchanting Eyes

Right i know its been a while since i updated but i got stuck on this chapter. I hope u like it and dont kill me for not updating sooner. And now on witht he show... but first.  
Disclaimer: I aint put one of these up in a while so here it is. I solomony swear i am up to no good with characters that do NOT belong to me!

Chapter 2: Enchanting Eyes

The black sports car speed through the streets of Dalton blowing the leaves and litter in the gutter into the air. Squealing, the car pulled to a stop outside the new club Factor X. The bouncers at the door eyed the car warily as the doors opened. From the drivers' side cam a tall blonde woman, scantily clad in an all white outfit, she casually tossed the keys to a waiting valet who caught them with a grin. The blonde then made her way to the pavement where her friend had climbed out of the car.

"Put it round the back," the first woman told him in a sultry voice as she took her friend by the arm. "Smile or they won't let us in," she hissed in her friend's ear. The red and white haired woman forced a smile onto her face as they approached the door. She continued to smile but looked at her surroundings as the white dressed woman sweet-talked the bouncers. She tuned out her friends twittering voice as she looked down the long queue receiving many envious looks and glares. She was about to glare back when she felt a tug on her arm and turning back she saw the bouncers moving the barrier to let them pass. Walking through the blonde placed a hand on the bouncers and cooed thanks. As soon as they were out of earshot along the corridor the red haired girl turned to her companion.

"Ah don't know how ya do it Em, Ah really don't," she muttered.

"Practice Rogue, I'm sure you could as well," her friend replied with a wicked grin at the thought of Rogue flirting with someone to get into a club.

"Wipe that grin off of ya face, Ms Frost, before Ah do it for ya," Rogue told her with a light voice. They came to the end of the short corridor and into the main room. Directly in front of them was a large dance floor and beyond that was the DJ stand and a space for live performers. Of to the right hand side was a long bar with several staff serving. Along to the left was a raised platform with several tables and chairs and a flight of stairs leading up to a kind of balcony where there was more seating and a tiny bar tucked into a corner. Rogue glanced at her friends who's eyes had lit up with excitement. She rolled her eyes and pulled her friend towards the bar where they placed themselves. Rogue kept looking around her and finally decided that the club wasn't to her normal tastes at all but she would be able to stand it for a few hours.

"Can't you go any faster rock head?" Remy growled leaning forward from the backseat.

"Not if you wanna spend your night in a jail cell French boy. Now shut up and let me drive," replied Lance as he turned to Kitty for directions.

"Let him drive my friend," Piotr told him pulling him back, "we will get there with plenty of time to find her." Remy sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"There's totally no point in pouting Rem, it's not like she's go poof if your not there, like, right away," Kitty told him as she turning to see him properly from the front seat. This comment only made him sulk more so Kitty just shrugged and turned back to navigating. Soon they were pulling off the freeway and heading into Dalton, which was the known location of Rogue.

"Right, before we, like, left I checked out this area and there is this totally hot new club in town and I reckon this is where Rogue is like, gonna be so we should go there," Kitty explained and told Lance how to get there. They pulled to a hault outside and climbed out heading to the bouncers. Looking the foursome up and down they blocked the way.

"Got any ID?" asked one of the thickset men glancing at Kitty who pouted, they shook their heads.  
"No ID, no entry," the other one said as he blocked the path with his wide frame waiting for them to leave. The foursome headed back to the jeep dejectedly and climbed in.

"Hey rock head, drive round de block and park," Remy told him as they pulled away from the curb. Kitty looked at him in confusion and he explained, "Dese places have more den one entrance." Kitty's face lit up as Lance parked about a block away from the club. They climbed out and followed Remy as he moved swiftly through the dark streets as if he knew where he was going. Crossing the car park at the back of the club they came to the back entrance, which was conveniently open.

"Split up and find her," were the only instructions form Remy as they entered the dark and thrumming room.

Rogue leant casually against the bar whilst watching Emma dance the night away with her newly acquired fan club. She smiled as her friends' actions before turning back to the bartender to order another drink. Sipping it slowly she thought back over the last hour they had been here. She had been right in the place about it not being her usual taste, they played the occasional good song that she liked and Emma was enjoying herself. If she was honest with herself the main reason she was here was to forget. Forget the whole thing with Carol, forget the nasty boys, everything. But there was one thing she couldn't forget. Remy. Sighing she finished her drink and pushed herself away from the bar and towards her friend on the dance floor, swaying slightly to the music.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul.

Rogue smiled as she heard the first few lines of one of her favourite songs. She joined Emma and her gaggle of partners. One of the guys spotting her, peeled off from the group and joined her. She eyed him warily as they began to dance making sure he didn't get too close to her.

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.

Sure that her partner wouldn't move any closer she closed her eyes and sung along unheard by anyone over the volume.

Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become

Remy entered the club with Kitty, Lance and Piotr trailing behind hime. He headed for the bar to get a clearer vantage point, as the other three distributed themselves around the club. His dark eyes scanned the crowded dance floor til they came to rest on a blonde figure. His eyes quickly flickered over her body before he dragged himself back to the self appointed task.

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life

His eyes scanned the group of gyrating bodies again when he caught a glimpse of white bangs with auburn. His eyes flicked back again and he spotted her. His ange, eyes closed, face relaxed, dancing to the song with someone. With someone? His attention moved to the guy, his demonic eyes narrowing dangerously.

Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become

He continued to watch the couple blocking everyone else out. As he sustained his observation his mind registered that this song was one of Rogue's favourites. He could hear her singing along in his mind as her lips moved in time with the words.

Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Rogue swayed, completely lost in the music, in the moment. She felt so care free, so light, in fact slightly light headed. She realized she was floating about tow inches off the floor and glanced around making sure no one had noticed and forced herself onto the ground. She sighed as she continued to dance, this was gonna be a long night.

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me to life

Remy watched her as she danced noticing something new about her. Before he could put his finger on it he felt someone tap on him on the shoulder. He looked over to find Kitty there who was closely followed by Lance and Piotr. Kitty pointed to Rogue and Remy nodded back. He watched Kitty as she tried to tell him something but he couldn't ccatch it.

Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside Bring me to life

As the song drew to a close Lance rolled his eyes and just shoved Remy into the crowd and towards Rogue. Remy watched her and moved through the crowd. Right, he thought, now or never.

The song ended and the next one started. Rogue's partner moved away heading to the bar leaving her alone on the dance floor surrounded by people pairing up for the slower tempo of this new song. She sighed softly and began to move through the swaying couples and off the dance floor when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her backwards; Rogue instinctively flinched and tried to dislodge the arm. Instead of escaping her captor, her movements were anticipated and she was spun around. Being held firmly around the wrists she glared up at her captor only to find herself looking into the eyes she had craved to see.

Just one look into your eyes One look and I'm crying Cause you're so beautiful

Remy held onto Rogue's wrists tightly as he gazed down into her wide emerald eyes. He smiled down at her and as he did so he saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. He pulled her small frame to him, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her arms encircle his waist and her head fall to rest on his chest. They began to sway gently to the music.

Just one kiss and I'm alive One kiss and I'm ready to die Cause you're so beautiful

Rogue let herself be rocked gently in Remy's arms the words of the song washing over her as her head rested on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. She had so many questions, how did he find her, why was he here? But she held her questions, just lost in the moment, lost in the feel of Remy's arms around her waist

Just one touch and I'm on fire One touch and I'm crying Cause you're so beautiful

He held her close as they swayed gently to the music, which flowed around them in the dark and crowded room. How he had longed to find her, just see her, hold her. He leant down and rested his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Just one smile and I'm wild One smile and I'm ready to die Cause you're so beautiful

Rogue closed her eyes and tried to savour the moment forever but she had a nagging thought at the back of her mind that she just couldn't shake. Her grip around him began to tighten.

Oh and you're so beautiful My darling Oh you're so beautiful You're so beautiful Oh my baby You're so beautiful Remy felt Rogue tense in his arms and he wondered what was going through her mind as he continued to guide their swaying. Rogue's grip on him began to tighten gradually. He smiled at the action but it soon turned to a grimace as it continued to increase. It felt like she was going to snap him in two so he began to struggle against her as his breathing was constricted.

And you're so beautiful Oh my darling Oh my baby And you're so beautiful

Rogue felt Remy try and push away from her and it was then that she realized she had been squeezing to tightly and he was choking. She immediately broke contact with him and shoved him forcefully away sending him flying backwards into other couples. She stood for a second a look of horror frozen on her face as she saw Remy, the man she could have easily killed, as he lay sprawled on the floor slightly dazed. She spun on her heel and ran out the back door of the club leaving five very confused mutants and one delighted one.

Remy sat up on the dance floor as Kitty rushed over closely followed by Lance and Piotr.

"Remy are you, like, ok? What happened?" kitty asked, shouting over the music as she knelt next to him on the dance floor.

"Je ne sais pas," he shouted back, heaved his aching body up shrugging off Kitty's hand. He arched his neck looking for any sign as to which way Rogue had gone. He glanced at Piotr who signalled that she had gone out of the back door, the same way they had come in. He nodded and forced his way through the crowd followed by his three companions unaware that his movements were being monitored by two pairs of blue eyes.

Up in the walkway above the crowded dance floor stood an unusual looking woman. Her eyes were ice blue and her long hair was silver, which was pulled back into a French braid. Her eyes were focused in the red on black eyed mutant as he left, followed by a girl and two guys. Her eyes flicked from the foursome to a woman clad in white who was also watching the group. The blonde woman looked up into the balcony feeling the stare but when her eyes settled on the spot where the silver haired woman had been there was only an empty space. In the shadows of the stairwell the strange woman slipped out away unobserved.

Rogue practically ran out of the back door, the cool night air hitting her hot flesh as she made it through into the car park. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She weaved her way though the parked cars towards a bench at its perimeter. She sat down heavily sighing deeply as she continued to fight the tears. Shit, she thought, shit, shit, shit. How could she have done that? She could have killed him, killed Remy. One thing that she cared about most even though she couldn't let him know and she had almost destroyed it. With one small squeeze she could have snapped him in half like a twig. This last thought was too much and the tears began to spill down her cheeks leaving trails in her thick make-up. She rested her head on her hands and finally let the tears come.

Remy made it out of the door and looked around him frantically for Rogue. His sensitive eyes picked out a dark figure sitting on a bench at the far end of the car park and he knew it was Rogue. He pointed it out to the others and went forward moving swiftly and silently across the car park as the others waited near the door.

The tears flowed freely now and Rogue felt better for it. She was letting it all out. All the anger, all the frustration of the past few months and all the loneliness. She wanted Remy so badly but she knew she couldn't, wouldn't, allow that until she could give him something back. She wanted to be normal, be able to do all the normal things that other girls did, but she knew she couldn't so that was why she had let. She had left to gain the control that she craved and so far it hadn't worked. For two months she had been training and had only got as far as being able to control her power for a minute tops. She sighed remembering why she was doing this. She did it for her self mostly but also for Remy. She smiled as she thought of him in the club a few moments earlier when she had first seen him. She had been so shocked and a million questions had raced through her head but the moment he had taken her into his arms they were forgotten but she hadn't been careful enough. She had almost killed him and for that she hated herself. Her cheeks grew cold in the night air as the tear tracks began to cool against her soft skin. She wiped her cheeks and eyes, which had finally stopped spilling their salty waters. And it was then that she realized someone was approaching her. She turned to face them and was confronted by a pair of enchanting eyes for the second time that night.

AN: Right so what did you think? Tell me anything at all. I ont like it that i dont really get any comments aopart from that was good or that sucked. I wnat some input from u ppl and that means u need to review. What do you want me to work in? Also do you want the other pairings to be Lance/Kitty and Emma/Piotr OR Lance/Emma and Kitty/piotr

Tell me please and thankyou for reading! I will try to update soon but things are kicking off over my way with exams and stuff but i will try! Thanks 


End file.
